


Plot Twist

by cyberpunkjpg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberpunkjpg/pseuds/cyberpunkjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock jumps off St. Bart's just for John.....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Twist

Sherlock stood on the roof of St Bart's, phone to his ear and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. John stood in the street below him, his own phone to his ear. 

"No one could be that clever," Sherlock choked into the phone. 

"You could," John said. Sherlock gave a weak smile through his tears.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?"

"Do it for the Vine."

"Of course, baby. Goodbye John." 

With that, they hung up. Sherlock fell, with John recording all the way. 

They got _so many revines. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect THAT ending!!


End file.
